shadow_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Dynasty's Rules
(( This page is where the Rules of the RP will be placed. All members are expected to know and understand the Rules given & by submitting an application you are agreeing to the terms and conditions to joining the RP. Keep in mind these Rules are subject to change or increase as we grow and make your RP experience enhanced. Thanks. )) # Respect ALL members of the RP. OOC Disrespect will not be tolerated and will be dealt with immediately after the incident occurs. There is a ZERO tolerance for Harassment or any form of bullying. If you have a problem with another member, please address the issue to a Mod and we will do our best to settle the issue quickly within an orderly manner. # Please NEVER rush a Mod on a specific issue. The Mods are asked to maintain the Rp and are constantly ask to do task on the wiki or within the RP to make it better, so they have a busy schedule and are called upon a lot. If a Mod takes more than three days to respond to your issue then try another Mod or ask the owner himself and they will get back to you in a reasonable time. # There is a three strike Rule. If you break a Rule three times then you are immediately ejected from the RP. Keep in mind each member are expected to know the Rules, no one will list them for you. It is YOUR responsibility to know them before joining. Once you get a strike please do not take this offensively, we do not hold that over your head. It is simply a warning to do better next time and we will not treat you any different. Tomorrow is a new day and brush the old things under the bridge! # Do not mix OOC with RP. This is a very important rule in RP and will not be tolerated here. You can not let someone know information in OOC and expect their RPC to know the information in RP as well. This is called meta-gaming and a serious offense to RP in general. # Do not mix RP with OOC. This is also very important. If your RPC was killed in battle or betrayed in RP please do not take it out on that person in OOC. This is what makes RP interesting is to have major plot twist that would naturally happen, and you can't not hold it against that person for acting in character. It's understandable most Rpers get attached to their RPC and feel betrayed themselves, but under this is ROLEPLAYING, and to make it genuine you have to accept this factor. # All members that are apart of the Kingdom and are in a royal position or guard position MUST fill out a RPC bio to be placed in those important positions. Also if you are the Towns people Rep or Rep apprentice you MUST fill out a RPC bio. All Servants, Medics, and regular Towns people DO NOT have to fill out a rpc bio those are mostly reserved for temporary Rpers.